The Awakening: Our Secret
by BlueFrost
Summary: Under Usagi's orders, Ami is put into play as Quatre Winner's new personal secretary. She remembers him, but does he remember her? And most of all...can she pull this off? Ami/Quatre (Status: 2)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or Sailormoon, so it would be pointless to sue me for writing about the characters. So, take that, like my other fics, this is going to be the only place I'm going to put the disclaimer so pay attention. ^_^ But, I do own the characters I create, so if anyone wants to umm...use one of my characters, just ask and I'll give you the go.

Author's Notes: Hey, anyone remember me? The author who takes forever to update? Well, I'm sorry about the confusion, but to tell everyone the truth, giving the scouts their own last names is confusing me. So, I'm leaving their last names to Hino, Mizuno, Tsukino, Kino, and Aino. It's driving me nuts because I keep forgetting, other than that, everything else is staying the same. I'm sorry if this series gets a little confusing and because this is all happening at the same time. Some parts may be happening in one story before it happens in another so just bare with me. *smiling* This is a story pairing Ami and Quatre by the way, and I really hope you all like it. On to the fic!!!

Ice Barrier (AN: I may change the title because I'm not so sure it fits the fic yet. ^_^;)

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 1

The shades were closed, and the lights off, making the room pitch black, except for in the corner of the room. There was a small area where a girl with short layered blue hair sat, typing ferociously at the keyboard of her laptop. A grim look on her face, she ran the back of her hand across her forehead.

ACCESS DENIED. INVALID PASSWORD.

Those words drove her to work harder at her goal, the words flashed red. '_I must be getting a little rusty._' Taking the time to take a few gulps of water from the glass next to her laptop. Just as she was about to scream with frustration, the words disappeared from the screen. Tiny alarms went off in her mind, "Scanner detected." The computer's voice sounded from the speakers, "Scanner detected."

"Damn." The girl swore, trying to get out of the system, she was close. Smiling, she typed faster, "Three. . .two. . .one. . ." as her countdown ended, she was out. "HA! Take that." Folding her arms across her chest and stared at the computer screen.

The telephone rang, interrupting her small victory, "Ami Mizuno." She said, picking up the phone.

"Ami?" the voice asked, sounding shaky and out of breath. "This is Makoto."

"Is something wrong?" she asked, as something jumped inside her. Telling her something was very wrong, opening her computer. "I'm finding everyone's pinpoint." she hit the enter button, "Now," A series of charts showed up, "I have a satellite image of everyone now."

"You can see it?" Makoto asked, "You feel it don't you?"

"Makoto, what is. . .whoa." On the screen was her reflection and on her forehead, the sign of Mercury flashed with a surge of power. "What was that?"

From the other end of the ling, Makoto sighed and shifted the phone. "I'm guessing it's Rei."

Ami looked at the charts, "Mako, who is the other drawing Jupiter's power?"

"That's my brother, I'll fill you in later."

"Well, you're right, the psychic pull is strong, and whoa. . ."

"What?" Makoto asked, "what is it?"

Ami stared at the satellite image, "Pull your laptop from your dsp (dimensional space pocket) and turn it on."

"I have a laptop?" she questioned, there was shifting. "I got it, all set over here."

"Okay, I'll send everything I have there, there is a direct ling between out computers, kind of like our old communicators." She clicked send, "I'm trying to get a hold of the other two."

"Way ahead of you Ames." A voice came from her watch.

"Usagi? Minako?" Makoto's voice shouted form the phone, "Do you understand what's going on? What wrong with Rei?" The all started talking at once.

"Okay everyone, STOP!" Ami shouted, silence. "I want everyone to find a secure location, then pull the laptop I put in your dsp out. I included a no-hands communication device, it hooks onto your ear. It will enable us to communicate without using the telephone lines. Hop to it." Then, in a manner of speaking hung up on Usagi and Minako, then literally to Makoto.

Holding out her hand, as if by some sort of magic, her dsp opened and a device in the shape of her ear fell into her hand. Holding it up for inspection, she quickly put it on her ear and adjusted it, "Are you all ready? Makoto?"

"Roger."

"Usagi?" her fingers paused on the keyboard.

"It's working A-OK over here."

"Minako?"

"How does this stupid piece. . ."

Ami heard a growl and sweat dropped anime style, '_I knew she didn't read it._' Ami sighed at clicked open her old communicator, pressing Venus' symbol.

"Venus here."

"Mina," she sighed and turned her head, showing her ear. "The side with the green light faces away from your ear."

Minako looked at her, "Umm, okay." She smiled successfully snapping the ear piece into place. "I'm here now. Now how do I turn this thing on?"

Not wanting to go through mental strain, "Don't worry about it Mina, just set it on the table and I can do the rest. I'm going to transfer a few of my computer skills to you." Pulling out her transformation want, '_You need it more than I do._' Concentrating on her friend's aura and successfully completing the task. "I have a direct link to all your computers, but I know you all remember, or should remember the training I put you through."

"I'm in." came Makoto's voice. "Sweet Serenity." she exhaled. "What's wrong with her?"

"I couldn't possibly tell you. I can't remember anything like this." Ami confessed, "I can't find any traces of negative energy, so that takes care of that. It's as if her power and her are one, but I don't. . ."

Minako cut her off, "What is going on, this may sound strange, but this feels familiar. I have a feeling you understand what's going on Usa."

They all heard their princess sigh, "Her emotions have allowed her to move up to the next level of her powers. That's how I understand it, and the omen Rei had when we started this most likely has something to do with it. The only person, I should say people, who know more about what's going on would be Setsuna and Charon. And we know they can't share with us whatever secrets the time flow has."

"So what you're saying is, that all we can really do is what we do best..." Minako started.

"Wing it." Makoto whispered.

"Blindly." Ami added, taking off her glasses and resting her forehead on her palm, closing her eyes.

"Fighting." They could all hear the quietness in Usagi's voice, but the determinations, "But we'll do it together. Just like we always have."

Ami sighed, '_Just what we need, another battle between life and death._' She checked the charts, "You guys, Rei just disappeared from the Sanq."

"Where is she?" A worried whisper came from Minako.

"I'm looking for her energy signature." Came the response.

"Where we'll be able to find her." Usagi said. "Some where she'll feel safe, isolated, a place she'll be able to sort out her feelings."

Ami stopped searching, "I got it, think you guys. Where is the only place we all feel safe?"

They all knew the answer to her question, but it was Makoto who said it allowed, "The shrine."

"Okay, we'll wait for her to contact us. She needs some time by herself to figure things out." Usagi said, "Until then, we'll wait. Keep your communicators on, the old ones too."

"Okay, Usagi has it straight, keep all lines open. Let's close all lines, send in your reports and I'll analyze them. I'll send you the stats on what's going on with everyone else. So we all know what's going on with each other." Ami started typing again. "I'll keep monitoring the charts, in case what has happen to Rei. Happens to one of us, not that it matters, I'm sure we'll know when it does."

"Everyone, someone wants to say hi to you all." Minako's voice seemed faraway for a minute. Then there was a small, "Hi aunties." A small giggle followed.

"Hey sweetie." Makoto's voice turned smooth and gentle, all of them could hear the change in her. 

"Hi Auntie Makoto. I saw a picture of you in a pretty dress."

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yup, Uncle Derrick showed it to me."

"Uncle Derrick?" Usagi and Minako questioned. "Are we missing something?"

"My brother is back. Serenity gave him back to me." They could hear the smile in her voice, "I'll write it out in my report."

"Is he available?" Minako asked.

They heard a little voice answer, "I don't think so Mommy, I saw him kissing Auntie Naru, and then they said not to tell, but I forgot."

They all giggled at the little girl's honesty. "Mommy says I have to say bye. Bye!"

"Bye." They all said.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Minako's voice came from the other end of their link, "I'm on my way back to the Sanq, obviously with Mika in tow. I'll verbally add my report on the way. Venus out." The connection closed.

"You heard her, I'd like all of your reports in by tomorrow morning. I'll send each of you the other's report, mine included. You know how it works, man I love being back in action."

"I didn't know you were so aggressive Ames." Makoto laughed into the other line, "I'll keep in contact. See you two." The connection was gone.

"And only two were left." Ami murmured. "How is your mission going Usa?"

"I'm coping with it, that Peacecraft is not stupid. His sister on the other hand, well, she's an airhead. An airhead with a pacifist obsession." She sighed, "Wufei was here earlier, he loves her and he doesn't see it."

Ami heard her princess chuckle and sigh, "Well, she'll be the first of us then." Smiling a little at her princess's smiling face, "Maybe it'll work out this time huh?"

"You never know Ames, you never know." Usagi clicked off, leaving Ami to her thoughts.

Gazing at the clock, it was past eleven, and she was shot. Too much time in front of her computer and not enough time outside. '_Note to self, sun is good._' Turning on the light and sitting on her bed, she printed out a few new files she would be needing. Sighing, she looked at the picture on her nightstand and held it in front of her. "Grandfather, it's time I face him, and hopefully he has forgotten me." Wiping a few tears from her eyes, Ami placed the picture of herself and her grandfather back on the nightstand, turned off her laptop and went to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I must say, this isn't very long and yeah, I'm not sure how I'm going to finish this. I'm going to have to finish my first one first because yeah. All these stories are intertwined and bah, it's getting really confusing. I'm trying to keep everything all straight and understandable, although I should probably not even really worry about it, anyway. I hope you all liked this short chapter...and I'll try to come up more. Anyway, I'm also working on one pairing Minako and Hirro...that one however, isn't going as well as I thought. But I'm getting there ^_^. Well, ja and please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I've taken long enough to update this and this is going to be pretty short I'm sure. I'm not so sure where this is going and if anyone didn't know this is part of The Awakening series. Just so you all know! Oh and if anyone is wondering, this was formerly called Ice Barrier and I found the title I was looking for.

Our Secret

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 2

'_What am I doing here? I'm not so sure this was a good idea, I mean, it was a little hasty wasn't it?_' A blue-haired young woman thought as she waited for the elevator to stop at the top floor of the large office building. She had pulled a few strings and was now Quatre Winner's new secretary, which although was a good position, wasn't what she had wanted. If anything, she was wasting her talents and it annoyed her. 

What had she been thinking when she agreed with Usagi to put herself into play? She was terrible at lying, and as far as human strength went, she was poor. All her abilities were in defense and strategy. Besides, what if he recognized her, it's not like they had a _big_ past together, but her grandfather had taken the young blond pilot under his wing. _AND_ they had met before, she designed his gundam after all. All that destructive force added with the mind of an empathist gone mad. It had been a waste, but that had been before she had regained her memories. She had been one of the last to remember, and before she had been the first next to Minako and Usagi.

'_A secretary, what is the world coming to?_' Sighing as the elevator came to a halt, her palms were getting clammy as she held the handle of the brief case tighter. She really didn't want to be here and there was no other choice. It had to be done, and she didn't like it one tiny bit.

The elevator doors opened, and she stepped out, a few other people who were in the elevator with her walked around her in a hurried way. As if there was something so important that they couldn't wait to get to it. Didn't they realize there was a whole world out there to be explored and a million things that they haven't but think they have? Shaking her head, she stared at the ground as she walked to what felt like her doom. With much practice, she shoved her round glasses up her nose, and stopped.

In front of her, were two brown shoes, very nice shoes, Italian leather if she wasn't mistaken, and those shoes belong to somebody. Following the legs that were there, and up, and up, to the somebody who was her boss! "S-sir?" She stuttered, mentally swearing at how stupid she sounded.

He smiled easily and held out his hand to her, "Quatre Winner, and please, call me Quatre. 'Sir' sounds like my father." Waiting for her to take his hand, his blue eyes sparkling with a kind something that reminded her of something deep in her memory.

Blinking behind her glasses, she averted her gaze and looked down at his out stretched hand, as if pondering to take it or not. She bowed instead, not wanting the physical contact, not wanting to feel his skin, or him to read her like a book. She didn't have the emotional defense Usagi and Rei had. She had the smarts, but not the barriers. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Winner."

"Quatre." He corrected, taking back his hand and bowing to her. Not wanting to offend her, yet not understanding why she didn't take his hand. He certainly recognized the custom, but that was ancient history. There wasn't a soul alive that practiced the custom, everything was very casual nowadays. "Please, call me Quatre. I assume you're my new personal secretary?"

"Yes Mr. ...Quatre." She breathed his name, a small blush creeping to her cheeks in an annoying way. '_I'm blushing...why am I blushing?_'

'_She's blushing...how...cute._' He was still grinning at her, as she shuffled in front of him, "Don't be afraid." He took her arm and noted how she stiffened at his touch. Brushing her reaction off, he steered her to his office.

"I'm not afraid of you Mr. Quatre." She muttered almost silently, then halted, removing his hand and waited for him to lead the way. "I'm not accustomed to physical contact in the work place." She stated, "Please don't take that as offense, I hate to make a bad impression..."

He waved her to a stop with his hand, "I should apologize Miss Mizuno. It won't happen again." He opened the door and waited for her to walk in, "This, is your office." He motioned around the gigantic room, "As you can see, you're sharing it with me. I think it's silly to have to communicate with you through a com if it was much easier for you to be in the same room." He smiled to reassure her, but got the feeling that she was drawing into herself.

She surprised him when she gave him a dazzling smile, "Understood Mr. Quatre, and I have all my things with me. I'm prepared to get started now, if that's alright." Ending almost hesitantly. Her eyes darting to the door behind him, her muscles ready to spring at any moment.

'_She's afraid of me...of being alone with me._' The thought shocked him, but he recognized her movements from somewhere. Where to place the recognition, he wasn't sure. Taking a few steps away from her, he saw her relax a little, her body seemed ready to spring. To escape, he didn't understand her uncomfortability, it shocked him. Clearing his throat, he had her attention, "My desk is over there." He pointed across the room in front of the window. He smiled at her, "This way, you can apprehend anyone who may waltz right in and warn me, or stop them."

"Quatre..." A voice came from the door, and in stalked a tall brown-haired man with emerald eyes.

'_Trowa Barton._' His name appeared in her mind automatically as she 'apprehended' him and held out her hand. "Ami Mizuno."

Stunned, the tall man looked down at her with question in his eyes. Then, accepting her hand, replied. "Trowa Barton."

Smiling at the two, Quatre stepped next to Ami, "Good job Miss Mizuno. Trowa is my friend, and he is free to enter as he pleases. He knows my schedule. This is usually the time when I'm not as busy as in the afternoon, as you'll soon find out."

Trowa cleared his throat, his friend seemed to have forgotten him. "Quatre, it's important." He leaned forward, "It's about Wufei."

Straightening, Quatre's eyes took on a harder look than the kinder eyes usually bestowed upon people. "Please excuse us Miss Mizuno, I'll be just a minute or two."

"This is very serious Quatre, it may take more than a few minutes."

"Hours?"

"I'd say at least a day or two."

Nodding, the blonde turned to his new secretary, "It seems you'll be joining us Miss Mizuno. We can work on the way." Stalking to his desk in an angry matter and shoving papers and a few folders in his brief case.

"B-but I don't have a change of clothing, I wasn't prepared for this." She stuttered, one hand clutching to her brief case as the other ran through her hand. "I-I'm just n-not prepared."

"Don't be distraught over it, we'll stop when we get to our destination and you can pick up a few things at the mall." 

With that last sentence, silence came over the room. Ami leaned against her desk, silently debating whether she should quite and get back to what she should be doing. Which would mean to completely ignore Usagi's order, '_As if she'll mind anyway. She's just trying to get me past..._' Her thoughts drifted, eyes downcast, as she tried to get a physical profile of her own of Trowa Barton. 

Everything she had pulled up on him was true, except for the new haircut, '_Damn I'm good._' Studying him under her lashes, he was taller than she had expected, but then again, she wasn't very tall to begin with. So engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't notice her new boss standing in front of her. Waiting.

"Are you ready Miss Mizuno?" Interrupting her thoughts, and filling her senses. Not a good thing.

"Yes." She jerked her head up and met his eyes before looking back down to the floor. Inspecting his shoes, then Trowa's, and back to hers. "I'm ready to go."

Without another word...they left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So! What do you all think? Come on, take it real easy on me and help me a little. I don't know too much about Quatre's family business, so it wouldn't hurt if you all enlightened me! *wink wink nudge nudge* Oh, and about Minako's story, well, I know how I'm going to tie her in, just let me get started with this one and yeah. Review! I take all kinds! Ja!


End file.
